Weaklings
by mirrowlin
Summary: Bakura watches Ryou sleep and thinks. B/R Fluff, Shonen Ai


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, so don't sue me. I have no money anyway.  
  
Authors Note: Yay! My first Yu-gi-oh fanfic! And because Ryou/Bakura is just about the cutest pairing around, in my humble opinion, I thought I'd try my hand at it. Sorry if it sucks! Oh, and by the way, this story contains YAOI. Don't like don't read. And don't flame me for it afterwards. Yes, OORT, I'm writing this little message TO YOU! !##%^&*&**()_()+_+()*(*%%^#%^&*#&%)()()_()+_)&%^#^*()()_+)^*($##$@^&^  
  
He's sleeping again. Stupid Hikari. That much sleep can't be good for him. Not that I care. Actually, I'm amazed that he can sleep at all, after I beat him senseless. But I did it for him. It's for his own good. It will make him stronger. And he needs to be stronger. He'll start to cry if I so much as *tap* him.  
  
His crying unnerves me. He doesn't make noise, just kind of stares at me with tears pouring out of his eyes. And he looks so sad. It almost makes me want to comfort him. ALMOST. But I don't. Because that would make me just as much of a weakling. Besides, I *am* doing this for his own good.  
  
So why is it so hard for me to hit him when he looks at me like that? Why do I get such a funny in my stomach? No matter. Back to him sleeping.  
  
He looks so pretty when he sleeps. Beautiful. Like an angel. Ra, where did *that* come from? An ANGEL? Please. I wonder what's wrong with me? Maybe I'm sick. "Yeah, lovesick." A voice in my head says from out of nowhere. Oh Ra, I must be sicker than I thought. Now I'm hearing voices in my head. I could talk to Marik, see if he can help me. But really I know, I've got to work this out by myself.  
  
He's moving in his sleep now. Crying out. His words are incomprehensible, but he seems upset. He's closing his eyes tightly, as though he's in pain. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Moonlight through the window makes him seem even paler. He really is beautiful. Why do I keep thinking these things? I must stop * now*.  
  
Huh?  
  
He's crying even more now. Where do all these tears come from? I can make out some of the words now. He is sobbing, and whimpering. "Please don't leave me. Don't leave me!" He suddenly screams, loudly and clearly, then starts to cry more. And before I know it, my hand is snaking out to touch the side of his face. Treacherous limb. By the time I register what's going on, it's to late to stop it.  
  
His skin is soft, and wet from crying. I wipe the tears from his cheek with my thumb. I really must do something about my hand. Briefly, I debate taking a knife and cutting it off. But no. I like my hand, and besides, even if one is cut off, there's always my other hand or my lips or.wait. My LIPS?!" I really am sick. Got to focus. I'm growing weak. It's all Ryou's fault. I mean, my stupid Hikari's fault.  
  
Huh? He's staring at me. When did he wake up? Oh. It must have been when I was thinking. It occurs to me that my hand is still cradling the side of his face. I draw it back, but to late. Much to late.  
  
"Ba-Bakura?" He stutters. Stupid weakling. "What?" I ask in my coldest fashion. Hopefully it will keep him quite. Usually does. Not tonight, though. "Why did you do that?" "Do what?" "Comfort me?" Comfort him. Hah. I was doing no such thing. "I wasn't comforting you. You were crying out in your sleep, and it bothered me, so I shut you up the best way I could think of. Would you rather I hit you, because that could be arranged." I add menacingly, pleased with my tone.  
  
But wait. He doesn't seem scared. Instead he seems-happy? That's not right! He should be cowering in fear by now. But no. Instead he has to go and.throw his arms around my waist?! *What* does he think he's *doing*??? "Hey! Stop that!" I say, but he doesn't stop. He just holds me tighter. Grrr. He'd better let go of me. Still, I have to admit this dose feel kind of good. NO! No it doesn't! It feels bad. BAD! And that's why I will hit him.  
  
I raise my hand to smack him across the face, When suddenly I hear him talking, face buried in my chest.  
  
"I had a dream where you went away and I tried to stop you but you wouldn't stop and I was so sad." He said "and when I woke up you were here being nice to me." I honestly can't believe it. He's crying *again*? Why is he sad now? Oh wait. I don't think he's sad. He's happy. Well, whatever he is, I can't hit him. I just can't. Instead I put my arms around him, very lightly. I really am a weakling. It does feel nice though. No! Focus, focus.  
  
I have to get out of here. Abruptly I stand. Or try to. Up he comes as well, still clinging to me. He's holding on so tightly I can barely breath. So why aren't I trying to get out? "Get off me." I shove at him, but he's stuck to me like a tick. "Please stay, just for the night?" He begs, looking at me with those eyes of his. Stupid eyes. Stupid him.  
  
Stupid me. How can I be so weak? I don't know, but here I am, under the covers, with his arms around my waist and my arm around his shoulder. "You know, nothing has changed. It's only for one night, and only because your dream-crying bothers me. And if you tell ANYONE about this, I swear, I'll make you rue the day you were born. Got it?" I tell him, just so he knows. He looks up at me and grins through half-lidded eyes. He doesn't take me seriously. Idiot.  
  
"Nothing has changed." I repeat. "I know 'Kura." He says sleepily. Kura? Where did that come from? Oh well. He doesn't seem to be listening to me. I would tell him again, but I'm too tired and he's already asleep. Idiot. He doesn't seem to realize the horrible things I could do to him. Or he trusts me too much. Humph. Tomorrow I'll get him for this. I really will. I'll get him for making me do strange things, for making me feel this way. But right now the bed is soft, and he's warm, and I'm tired. I really will get him for this. Stupid Ryou.  
  
MY stupid Ryou.  
  
Wheeeee!! It's really fluffy!!! But I like it. I wrote it in a sugar rush, so you'll have to forgive me.^_^ It is *quite* random, but oh well. R & R. 


End file.
